


Flocons

by AliaMael



Series: Agathe [5]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Même au cœur de l'hiver, on peut trouver de la chaleur.





	Flocons

– _Come on_ , Gathy ! Il ne fait pas _si_ froid que ça !  
– Rain. Il _neige_.  
– Eh, c’est plutôt joli, non ?  
– Totally. Not. My. Point.  


Rain se mit à rire. Agathe tenta mollement de le foudroyer du regard avant de renoncer. Elle attrapa une écharpe et un bonnet, puis ouvrit un tiroir en quête d’une paire de gants.

– Tu n’as pas besoin de tout ça, fit remarquer Rain. Ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais tomber malade.  
– Mascarade, idiot. Tu ferais mieux de te couvrir toi aussi. Et peut-être que tu n’as pas envie d’avoir de la neige fondue dans les cheveux quand tu rentreras, sinon.

Au final, Rain mit un bonnet. C’est déjà mieux que rien.

Dehors, le froid n’était en effet pas si mordant que ça. Les flocons flottaient doucement vers le sol, réfléchissant la lumière des lampadaires, étouffant les sons. C’était étrangement intime. Les rues semblaient désertes, mais c’était tout de même compréhensible. Qui donc se promenait la nuit sous la neige ?

– Rain, tu ne m’as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à me faire sortir aujourd’hui…  
– C’est parce que c’est une surprise, Gathy. Profite de l’ambiance !

Agathe soupira, puis essaya de se détendre. Même si elle parvenait de nouveau à sortir de chez elle, elle restait peu à l’aise, et c’était encore pire quand elle ne savait pas où elle allait.

– Fais-moi confiance, demanda doucement Rain. Je ne te forcerais pas à quelque chose qui ne te conviendrait pas.  
– Je sais… Excuse-moi.  
– Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur une large place au sol blanchi. Une demi-douzaine de silhouettes attendaient, groupées près d’une statue. Rain entraîna Agathe dans cette direction ; en plissant les yeux elle reconnut des Anarchs de la ville. Nerveuse, elle resta en arrière pendant que Rain s’approchait pour les saluer.

– Gathy, viens, lança Rain par dessus son épaule.

Elle plaqua un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres et obéit. Les Anarchs la regardèrent sans commenter pendant quelques instants, puis l’un d’eux s’approcha. Agathe se sentit se tendre. Pourtant, elle les connaissait, ces gens. Mais elle se sentait vulnérable et ne pouvait s’empêcher de rester sur la défensive.

– Agathe, c’est chouette que vous ayez pu venir !

Cédric. Il s’appelait Cédric. C’était un Brujah qui paraissait toujours souriant. Il avait été l’un des plus opposés à sa présence en territoire Anarch, au départ. Agathe n’avait jamais réussi à savoir ce que Rain lui avait dit, mais Cédric avait radicalement changé de comportement vis-à-vis d’elle et donnait même vaguement l’impression de vouloir l’adopter.

– Je suppose ? répondit-elle nerveusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il est supposé se passer…  
– On attend encore deux idiots qui sont en retard, intervint une Toréador du nom d’Amalia avec un soupir blasé.

Ils attendirent donc, se transformant lentement en bonhommes de neige. Puis deux autres vampires arrivèrent en courant et manquèrent de peu s’étaler. Cédric dut rattraper l’un des deux pour éviter que sa glissade incontrôlée ne l’envoie sur Agathe.

– Désolé ! Il n’y a plus rien qui circule avec toute cette neige !

Amalia grimaça.

– On aurait dû s’en douter, admit-elle. Mais bon ! Vous êtes là, au final, c’est le principal !

Elle retira son manteau, révélant une tenue de sport près du corps.

– C’est parti ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Quelqu’un mit de la musique, et Amalia s’élança vers le centre de la place. Et Agathe se souvint d’un coup qu’Amalia avait été danseuse professionnelle avant son Étreinte.

Si ses mouvements étaient par moment rendus un peu hésitants par le sol glissant, la pure joie qu’elle irradiait compensait plus que largement. Les flocons donnaient à la scène la beauté des rêves ; quand Amalia s’immobilisa, tous les spectateurs parurent arrachés à un songe. Privée de musique, la place sombra dans un silence pesant.

– Eh, c’était si mauvais que ça ? demanda Amalia.

Cela suffit à briser la paralysie du petit groupe qui se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Chacun y allait de ses félicitations, et Rain se rapprocha d’Agathe.

– Alors, murmura-t-il, ça valait le coup non ?  
– Je… wow. Elle est douée. Plus que douée.

Rain sourit, trop innocemment pour ne pas attirer la méfiance.

– Les autres ne sont pas au courant, mais Amalia a fait ça cette nuit exprès pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire.  
– Pour… pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
– Parce qu’elle t’apprécie, banane.

Agathe jeta un coup d’œil vers Amalia, qui lui envoya un sourire rayonnant. Agathe lui sourit timidement et articula “merci”.

Il ne faisait décidément pas si froid.


End file.
